L's boys
by CSMichaelis
Summary: After L's death, Near and Mello write down some memories and thoughts as they share they share their story, they reveal a side of the legendary L that only a select few know existed. No flames and I don't own Death note
1. Chapter 1

Near's story

I've never been one to show much emotion,it's easy to think I don't care, I suppose for the most part that would be a fair statement. Contrary to what Mello says and thinks about me, I do have feelings, I have a heart but it's not easily reached,nor is easy to break.

Having said this, the truth is that today, my heart shattered,I didn't show it but that doesn't mean I didn't feel that pain.

Roger called both Mello and I into his office this evening to tell us that L and Watari been killed-Even now I can't describe to you the way it felt, Mello lashed out but that's to be expected. I can shut off my emotions, but Mello has never been good at it. His pain is clearly visible to everyone. It wasn't until I was sure I was alone that I allowed myself to experience the loss. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that Mello and I will mourn them both,at least it's not a surprise to those who knew about the secret we four shared.

L was secretive,for most of his life,he had to be,even the ones who met him,they could never hope to understand who he really was. The secret was meant to die with us,for our own protection. As the top two most brilliant minds here at the house,few know how we came to be here and the truth may surprise you.

I came here at the age of two,before residing in Wammy's house I was in another orphanage just as Mello had,like a majority of the children here,it was Watari that brought us here, but that's not the whole story. Mello and I were hand picked by L,the greatest detective the world has ever seen. It wasn't until later that we would rise to the top.

In the beginning, there was very little talk of L's successors,Mello and I were brought here for very different reasons from the rest. In these pages, I hope to tell the story that remained hidden, I'm sure Mello will be contributing to this, there are events that are best told in his words. The fact remains however that long before we were L's successors, we were simply..

L's boys


	2. Mello

If I had to describe L in one word, it would be incredible. Everyone thought of him as the legendary detective who solved the unsolvable cases but he was so much more than that. From what I understand, L had a tough life before Watari found him and it would surprise everyone to know that Watari didn't originally plan to make him a detective.

L, like the rest of us had no family and at the beginning,from what I've been told, he was quiet and kept mostly to himself but you would expect that from someone who went through hell and back. He didn't show any signs of his full abilities and didn't trust Watari at first. Watari told us this story because we were like L in a way. L himself confirmed it and we took an afternoon to talk about it.

Near and I were different, he had said. He saw a little of himself in us and asked Watari to get us. He was right as always, I was tormented by the others before they saved me. Near was practically a baby. We didn't get placed in the house, we lived with them. When I asked why he picked us, L told me that there was a place in the world for everyone but where we came from wasn't it.

He told me about how Watari had saved him, even though he showed no unusual talents. He was chosen because the children he lived with beat him because he was what they thought of as an easy target. When Watari had seen the kids surrounding him, he stepped in and took him immediately. In his words "L was bleeding and had a difficult time breathing due to broken ribs." He adopted L when he was very young. Six or seven I think it was. L didn't trust him at all for several months and it broke Watari's heart. He had already broken the rule about forming a bond with L. As far as he was concerned, L. Was his son. I guess that kind of made L our older brother.

It was nice to finally have a family,Near and I both love L and Watari but I think Near always felt closer to him, maybe it was because he was so little then.

L was our protector, anytime we were afraid,we ran to him. Once during a pretty bad thunderstorm,We went to his room crying out for him and the second he let us in we latched onto him and started yelling about monsters outside. Typical kids stuff. L sat us down and told us that yes,monsters are real and the scariest part was that they weren't the kind that we think of, there's no fangs or anything like that, they look like normal people so it can be hard to know who they are. Then he sat us down and promised that the monsters would never get us as long as he and Watari were there. The monsters were afraid of them he said because they would stop them.

When the monster called Kira surfaced and L took the case, he told us that it wasn't likely we would see each other again but to always know that we were important to them. We did something that day that we had never done before, Near and I both hugged them and for the first time in our lives, we said the words 'I love you." L who had a soft spot for us actually said it back and told us that he didn't regret making a family for us but we would have to live at the house. That's when Near stopped coming out of his room.

L couldn't stop Kira, but I know Near will. Don't get me wrong, I want him to suffer for what he's taken from me. Near's just the one to do it, I feel it. I know I gave Roger a hard time about it and I wont admit it to Near but I'll be working on it too. It would be better if we worked from different sides anyway,we could gather information faster.

I probably won't make it but as long as Kira gets what's coming to him, it doesn't really matter.

L, Watari, Near and I will make you proud and your deaths won't be for nothing. It's Near's game now and because of you two, he controls the playing field.


End file.
